"A Kiss Through The Glass"
Script Hey. Do you mind the glass? Hey, are you easing up on her? There's no point filling a bucket with a hole in it. You're taking it well... Hey, Takuto. Here we go! We haven't done it yet, have we? I've kissed seventy-three boys through the glass since I came to this school, but you've never asked me for one. Why is that? You aren't playing hard to get, are you? Hard to get? What does she mean by that? {\an8}You're very slim, Takuto, {\an8}but you have nice broad shoulders. {\an8}I just realized, I get so bored in class, day after day, {\an8}so I pass the time by staring at you. {\an8}Well, I'm sorry for boring you! {\an8}So Takuto, I was at a church thing last year, and the priest told me, "Humans hold only greed and envy in their hearts, and that is a sin." Takuto, am I a sinner for staring at you and having all these fantasies? Your very existence is public indecency. The mistress seems to be having fun. Really? The Cybody restoration equipment is almost ready. Does that mean you're fixing my Ayingott? Not yet. First we will test the process on other broken Cybodies. Ayingott was already broken when we discovered it, so it's special. It's best not to attempt a restoration immediately. They're all getting fixed eventually, so it doesn't really matter which one goes first. Besides, that's not all. We have, of course, unlocked the Orihalcon's regeneration formula, but to actually regenerate a Cybody, we also require the Star Driver's input. And there is a risk. What kind of risk? The Orihalcon needs the attuned Star Driver's... How to put it... Life force... No, I should say libido, as a catalyst to regenerate. And if the libido is insufficient for the Cybody, the process may simply drain the Driver's life force. Is this related to Samekh's former pilots falling unconscious? It's possible that Samekh was collecting libido to regenerate and drained those pilots' when they apprivoised. So, when Sugata Shindo regained consciousness... Samekh finally regenerated... It's possible. In any case, we don't have a lot of data, so the first restoration will be dangerous. That's my report. There are risks, but Cybody restoration is now possible. When Ayingott gets revived, Manticore can break the West Maiden's seal, and then we'll stand a better chance against Tauburn. Good work. Thank you. Ever since you and Simone lost the last fight, all the stocks related to the project have been in bad shape. The real problem is going to be raising the ODAs we've gotten from all those governments. I'll bet my husband is running around appeasing all those big shots right now. I apologize, Mistress. I tried to win, but the Galactic Pretty Boy is on another level. Another level? Excuses like that won't satisfy him. I have to earn ownership of all the Cybodies for the Adult Bank. You're so lucky, Baron Allibert. You don't have a care in the world. Mistress? Simone, I have a favor to ask. Hey, Takuto! RA? A girl is here looking for you. Hey, aren't you... I've come to deliver this on behalf of Kanako Watanabe. It seems to be an invitation for a date. Does she have something impressive in mind? No. She just wants to meet you over coffee tomorrow. There is no need to answer immediately. Just come, or don't come. That will be a good enough answer. Is this her idea of a joke? I do not believe it is a joke. Takuto, she is truly a great person. Yeah, I know. Perhaps more than you know. She can do anything and have anything she wishes. Even though I serve her, I don't really like her. But, I believe I understand her reasons for doing this. Because she can do or have anything she wishes, the only things she lacks are simple, normal pleasures. I don't know the details, but before coming to this island, I believe she had not even gone to a school. What do you think about her habit of kissing through glass? I believe that in her attempt to enjoy school life, she has not truly adapted. For better or worse, she lacks a certain common sense. She wants to get closer to you, but she doesn't know any other way to ask you. I think... Simone, you really like her, huh? I will take my leave now. I apologize for intruding. We're classmates. Don't worry about it. Thanks for the letter. Besides, being visited by a girl with pretty blue eyes on my weekend... Pretty sweet. Going home already? He's pretty popular. You've got a lot of competition. You misunderstand. Goodbye. "…pretty blue eyes," huh? Besides, being visited by a girl with pretty blue eyes on my weekend... Pretty sweet. I wonder how often that line works... Hey, Takuto, buddy, check it out. I've never seen that babe around here before. Yeah, that's my date. Man, Takuto... Ow... Master, ow... Here I am. Sit down. Simone really treasures you, you know that? She's my jewel. So? What's the plan? Well, I'm married, you have that Ms. Agemaki, and it's a beautiful weekend. But neither of us can really spend time being romantic with our partners. So I thought we could just get together for an afternoon now and then. M-me and Wako aren't... Food's here. We didn't order this. It's on the house. Come again. I guess there are benefits to being pretty. Yeah. I wish we could be like this forever. Takuto, do you think it's wrong to kiss through the glass? I dunno if I'd call it wrong, but... You can see the other person's face through the glass, so it's basically just a normal kiss. Then what if you closed your eyes? If you closed your eyes... Then you'd just be kissing the glass. You're a fool. Well then, why don't you close your eyes, and we'll kiss through the glass, hm? I can't really- It's a sundae... Thanks for coming. I had fun. Did you come just to see me? I wanted to see what you were painting. Sorry to disappoint you. I haven't started painting. Are you the head of the art club? Actually, I haven't really been to school much. I'm guessing you don't really care about what I'm painting as much as me painting it, do you? Last time we met, I thought you reminded me of myself somehow. You're at a crossroads and don't know where to go. And your choice isn't exactly a normal one. Why do you think that? Because we're alike. Hey, Wako! {\an8}Where's Takuto? {\an8}I think he went to the club. {\an8}Thanks! {\an8}Excuse me... {\an8}You're Mizuno from class 2, right? Yeah. I've heard a lot about you. Aren't you a witch? Are there really people who can use magic? Well, all of us can use magic. All humans are capable of using magic. So, shouldn't I be able to use magic? Well, even though everyone is capable of using magic, each person has their own power. But now, an incredibly powerful demon king used a spell to block the source of magic power. So, unfortunately, but most people can't use magic anymore. Thank you. That was educational. Do you want something? I'm President, leader of the Glittering Crux Brigade's fourth section, Adult Bank. So you're Crux. I'd like to avoid fighting you if I can. Then don't pick a fight with me. What are you trying to do? Why are you fighting? Why? It's been decades since the Ancient Galactic Civilization's legacy was discovered here. It won't get any more sealed than this. But it needs to be managed properly and securely. What you're doing will only make things worse. Like I can trust kidnappers! You fool... What a shame, Galactic Pretty Boy. Mistress, George Honda has come to call. Show him in. Yes, Mistress. Been waiting for this. What kinda job is it? Thank you for obliging me. I just wanted a partner to spar with to get back in shape. You know there are better ways to slim down. Honestly... I'm impressed. Most people go down to one of my straights. I didn't think high school boxing was any good, but this guy is fairly strong. You haven't dulled one bit. I'd heard the IOC president was going to make "Queen Boxing," an event at the next London Olympics, just for you, Mistress. As if my killing punch was worth using against amateurs. If the Crux achieves the Departure as planned, I won't be able to participate in the Olympics. Mistress, are you going to fight using your Cybody? I tried to avoid it. If I have to fight the Galactic Pretty Boy, I don't know if I could win without killing him. She's sure she'll win. But it doesn't matter. I'll have to become the demon king so the world can go on. Don't worry. This fight will be especially entertaining. Even if I end up killing the Galactic Pretty Boy. Open the Cybercasket! Apprivoise! Apprivoise! Dazzling the stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Amazing! This is incredible! Takuto! It would be in bad taste to butt into this one. Let me hear you scream, pretty boy! Takuto! It's over. No, it's not! I'm not gonna lose here! I'm gonna smash every single Cybody on this island! Good! Come on! Pile! Pile... CRUSHER! Galactic Pretty Boy, Takuto Tsunashi... He's on a whole different level. You haven't earned ownership of all the Cybodies yet. You can't be the leader. If he keeps beating us, no one can. Good morning, Takuto! Morning! Can we do it today? Close your eyes, and don't mind the glass... You can't do that. I'm married. He's a fool. You're having fun, aren't you, Mistress? I think I'm just singing out my youth. Shout Apprivoise! Category:Episodes